Chat Brings You To Death
by nadyabaekkie
Summary: Chat, mungkin menyenangkan. Namun, apakah yang terjadi pada gadis cantik ini?


Author: Nadya Shafira

Title: Chat Brings You to Death

Genre: horror, thriller

Rating: PG15

Main Cast: SNSD Im YoonA

CNBlue member (just one people)

Other Cast: SNSD Kwon Yuri

Note: Annyeong chingu^^ Saya datang membawa ff horor. Ini bukan ff horor pertama saya, tapi ini yang pertama saya publish. NO COPAST! NO BASH!  
Happy reading all

Yoona, seorang gadis cantik kelahiran Seoul, 1990 ini adalah seorang yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Selain terkenal di sekolahnya, Yoona juga terkenal di dunia maya. Berbagai macam akun sosial media dimiliknya.

Malam ini, Yoona sedang tidak ada kerjaan apapun. Karena bosan, akhirnya Yoona memutuskan untuk membuka salah satu akun sosial media miliknya. Dilihatnya ada 10 permintaan pertemanan dan 1 pesan.

Ia menerima semua permintaan terbsebut. Ada satu orang yang meminta berteman dengannya tanpa perantara teman-temannya. Nama akun orang tersebut adalah Younglover. Yoona bertanya pada orang itu, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan akunnya tanpa perantara teman-temannya. Orang itu menjawab, "aku adalah teman satu sekolahmu, tapi lain kelas." Yoona membalasnya, "oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu. Kita bisa menyambungnya besok."

Saat Yoona melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa seperti ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Namun, ia hanya berpikir itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Yoona's POV

Aku baru pulang dari sekolah. Sebelum ke kamar, aku mengambil minum terlebih dahulu. Setelah tenggorokanku terasa segar, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Saat aku berjalan di tangga, aku mendengar suara bisikan halus, "Jauhi chat Yoona!" Seperti itu sebanyak empat kali. Aku hanya menganggap itu adalah halusinasiku saja. Aku kembali berjalan hingga sampailah aku di depan kamarku. Aku memutar kenop pintu kamarku. Aku tersentak kaget, karena aku melihat banyak darah di dalamnya. Selain itu, ada usus, organ-organ tubuh bagian dalam, tangan, kaki, dan ... aku semakin kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Ada kepala! Dan kepala itu ... kepala itu adalah ... kepalaku!

"AAAAAAAKKK!"

Author's POV

"AAAAAAAKKK!" Yoona bangun dari tidurnya.

"Huh, cuma mimpi." Gumamnya. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, dan kembali tidur.

"Argh, gara-gara mimpi itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi, kan! Aish, cepatlah pagi, aku takut." Gerutunya sambil terus mencoba untuk tidur.

Paginya, Yoona bangun dengan kantuk yang teramat sangat. Mengingat ia tidak bisa tidur dari pukul 3 pagi.

"Yoona-ya, kajja sarapan." Eomma Yoona menyuruh putrinya untuk sarapan.

"Ne, eomma." Jawabnya malas. Yoona masih mengantuk akibat mimpi aneh tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, nak? Kelihatannya lemas sekali." Tanya appa Yoona yang sedang mengunyah rotinya.

"Hanya kurang tidur appa." Jawabnya dengan mata yang sayup.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Sahut eommanya Yoona.

"Tidak ada, hanya nightmare."

Yoona menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu berangkat ke sekolah setelah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Yoona's School

"Yak! Yoona-ya, kenapa lemas sekali?" Tanya Yuri, sahabat Yoona yang tingginya satu sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Yoona.

"Aniyo, hanya mimpi buruk." Jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi aku melihat tubuhku terpotong-potong di dalam kamarku, Yul. Mengerikan sekali. Sebelum aku melihat itu, aku mendengar bisikan "Jauhi chat Yoona!" Aneh sekali sih mimpi itu." Tutur Yoona.

"Jangan-jangan mimpi itu sebuah pertanda lagi, Yoon. Kau turuti saja, jauhi chat." Tanggap Yuri.

"Ah, kau ini! Ini sudah jaman modern, Kwon Yuri! Masih saja percaya mimpi." Cibir Yoona.

"Ya sudah, whatever." Balas Yuri.

Malam ini Yoona tinggal sendiri di rumahnya, karena kedua orangtuanya sedang menghadiri undangan makan malam dari rekan bisnis mereka. Yoona yang lagi-lagi merasa bosan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka salah satu akun sosial medianya. Setelah dibuka, terdapat satu pesan dari Younglover.

Younglover: "Annyeong!"

ImYoona: "Annyeong."

Younglover: "Aku ingin melihat foto-fotomu sebentar."

ImYoona: "Baiklah."

Younglover: "Wah, kau sangat cantik! Kau punya dagu yang indah!"

ImYoona: "Benarkah?"

Younglover: "Ne. Ah, sungguh kau punya mata yang sangat indah."

ImYoona: "Ah, jeongmal kamsahamnida atas pujiannya."

Younglover: "Wow, kau punya hidung yang indah."

ImYoona: "Oh, aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih atas pujianmu."

Younglover: "Oh sungguh, kau pasti punya hati yang sangat baik."

ImYoona: "Terimakasih, aku sudah cukup pujian darimu."

Younglover: "Kau punya kulit yang indah, dan ... err tubuhmu."

ImYoona: "Hey, kau mulai aneh sekarang. Bisakah kita pindah ke lain topik?"

Younglover: "Oh, tidak. Bukankah indah kalau aku bisa bermain dengan tubuhmu itu?"

ImYoona: "Oh, apa kau gila?! Tolong jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

Younglover: "Ah, tidak. Maksudku, jika aku bisa membelai ususmu itu dengan kasih sayang, mencongkel mata indahmu itu dengan perlahan, bukankah itu cantik?"

ImYoona: "Apa kau gila?! Enyahlah sebelum aku menghubungi polisi! Aku bisa menuntutmu siapa pun kau!"

Younglover: "Tidak. Bukankah sangat indah jika aku mengeluarkan otakmu, lalu kupotong kecil-kecil? Menyayat kulit mulusmu itu?"

ImYoona: "Kau gila! Mana mungkin kau bisa melakukan itu!"

Younglover: "Tentu saja bisa, manis."

ImYoona: "Lucu! Memang kau tahu di mana aku?"

Younglover: "Di rumahmu."

ImYoona: "Cih, semua orang juga bisa menjawab itu, psycho gila kau! Enyah kau sekarang juga!"

Younglover: Tidak. Aku tahu kau sedang di rumah, di ruang tamu, duduk di sofa, chatting dengan laptop."

ImYoona: "Hebat kau! Apa kau peramal, huh?!"

Younglover: "Tentu saja bukan. Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana jika kulakukan itu padamu, hmm?"

5 menit berlalu, tapi Yoona tak kunjung membalas chat dari orang yang dianggapnya gila itu. Hingga, pemilik akun bernama Younglover itu mengirimkan chat terus menerus.

Younglover: "Yoona!"

Younglover: "Yoona! Im Yoo Na!"

Younglover: "Yoona, kenapa kau tidak membalas chatku?"

Karena kesal, akhirnya Yoona membalas chat dari orang tersebut dengan malas.

ImYoona: "Katakan apa maumu?!"

Younglover: "Tanyakan di mana aku."

ImYoona: "Tapi, setelah itu kau harus berhenti mengirimiku chat!"

Younglover: "Baik."

ImYoona: "Di mana kau?"

Younglover: "Aku tepat di belakangmu sambil chatting dengan laptop. Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau sedang apa kan?"

Yoona berbalik, dan kaget mendapati sosok laki-laki dengan tinggi kurang lebih 184 cm sedang memegang laptop di belakangnya.

"K-kau?! J-jonghyun?! Bagaimana kau bisa di rumahku? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" Tanyanya dengan takut.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana aku bisa di sini, cantik. Yang ingin kulakukan padamu adalah ingin membelai ususmu dengan penuh kasih sayang, mencongkel mata indahmu, memotong kecil-kecil otakmu, menyayat kulit mulusmu, dan apapun yang membuatku puas." Jawab Jonghyun dengan seringai jahat yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu padaku, Jong? Apa salahku?" Yoona berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Kau menolak cintaku, nona Im. Hatiku sakit melihatmu lebih memilih Siwon dibanding aku. Yang akan kulakukan padamu adalah caraku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitku, nae chagi." Jawab Jonghyun.

"Kau bodoh, Lee Jong Hyun! Jika kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau melindungiku, bukan seperti ini!" Bentak Yoona.

"Huh, untuk apa aku mencintaimu jika kau lebih memilih orang lain. Dengar, Im Yoo Na! Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana!" Jonghyun mencoba melemparkan pisaunya ke arah Yoona, namun Yoona berhasil menghindar.

"Hentikan, Jonghyun!" Gretak Yoona.

"Tidak!" Bantahnya.

Jonghyun mendekati Yoona. Yoona yang merasa terancam, akhirnya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jonghyun. Namun, Yoona menjauh ke arah yang salah. Gadis itu terpojok di dinding. Jonghyun mencegat Yoona. Yoona hanya bisa memohon sambil menangis.

TRASSHHH

Jonghyun menyayat lengan Yoona. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan dan menangis. Melihatnya, Jonghyun tersenyum. Ia menebas tangan kanan Yoona. Darah mengalir di mana-mana. Jonghyun memperhatikan Yoona yang mulai lemah. Ia semakin senang, dan akhirnya menusukkan pisaunya ke perut Yoona berkali-kali. Tak lama, Yoona pun mati. Jonghyun mengelus pipi Yoona, lalu beralih ke mata gadis itu dan mencongkelnya. Diiris-iris mata itu olehnya. Setelah mata, ia memenggal kepala Yoona hingga jatuh ke lantai, membelahnya menjadi dua, dan memotong kecil-kecil otak Yoona. Setelah itu, ia menebas kedua kaki Yoona dan menyayat kulitnya. Puas dengan kaki, Jonghyun beralih ke perut Yoona. Di belahnya perut Yoona, lalu ditarik keluar usus Yoona.

Jonghyun telah menyelesaikan misinya. Ia pun keluar dari rumah Yoona dengan seringai jahat yang terukir di wajahnya.

Tak lama kepergian Jonghyun, orang tua Yoona pulang dan histeris menemukan Yoona telah terbunuh secara tragis. Polisi yang menangani kasus ini pun bingung, karena tidak ada sidik jari pelaku sama sekali.

Hingga kini, belum ada yang tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan tragis itu.

-THE END-

Akhirnya, finish juga. Buat fansnya Yoona eonnie aku minta maaf banget karena di ffku ini Yoona eonnie jadi kayak gitu. Tapi, aku ga ada maksud apapun kok. Aku cuma pinjem nama aja. Buat fansnya Jonghyun oppa juga aku minta maaf karena di sini Jonghyun oppa kejam. Mianhaeyo. Oh iya, yang udah baca mohon komennya dong^^.


End file.
